De amores, suicidios y confusiones
by Starshine Crystal
Summary: Puedo escribir los versos... reconocen el poema? Una especie de poemfic. Harry y Ginny terminaron. Enterense de que pasa luego y que medidas toma Harry. Este es un fic corto para cortarse las venas y ahogarse en papel tissue.


Notas de la Autora:

                                 Holas!!!!!!!!! Este es mi primer (y último) Harry/Ginny. Odio esa pareja, pero el fic vino a mi mente y yo le doy la bienvenida a cualquier idea ^^ Se podría decir que en cierta forma esto es un poemfic, pero no estoy segura XP La poesía que aparece es muy conocida y muy dulce. Espero que les guste el fic (aunque sea una pareja horrible, al menos para mí :P) No se olviden de dejar reviews!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer (una vez que me acuerdo): H.P y co. le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Aol-Time-Warner company. Este fic no tienes fines lucros, blah, blah, blah…

********************************************************************************************************************************* **

De amores, suicidios y confusiones

(Un fic corto para cortarse las venas y ahogarse en papel tissue)

La noche cae sobre la tierra como un oscuro y pesado manto. Yo estoy aquí, sentado en el porche de mi casa. Delante de mí hay un pedazo de pergamino y en mi mano se encuentra una pluma. Me dispongo a escribir lo que salga de mi corazón en esta terrible noche.

Las estrellas titilan en la oscura bóveda del cielo con un brillo especial. El viento parece estar cantándoles a los árboles.

Me dispongo a describir la gran tristeza que siento. Al principio yo le gustaba, pero luego también me enamoré de ella.

Fueron tantas las noches que pasamos juntos. Mientras la estrechaba entre mis brazos y la besaba sintiendo sus labios de cereza sobre los míos. Esas noches nos amábamos con toda nuestra alma.

Ella me miraba con sus hermosos ojos azules y yo sentía que el resto del mundo desaparecía y que el tiempo se detenía y quedábamos sólo nosotros dos en un momento  interminable. Cuando me decía que me amaba, todo se iluminaba de una manera diferente; las penas desaparecían y la alegría reinaba en el mundo.

Me dispongo a describir la gran tristeza que siento. Y es que ya no la tengo, ella ya no está conmigo. La he perdido para siempre.

Escuchó los sonidos de la noche; los grillos cantando, el viento soplando, las hojas meciéndose suavemente al compás de un ritmo desconocido. Yo parezco perderme en la inmensidad de esta oscuridad infinita. Sin ella, me siento aún más perdido. 

Escribo para desahogarme; las penas parecen escurrirse de mi cuerpo al tiempo que la tinta sale de la pluma, imprimiéndose sobre el papel.

Pero ya no importa nada, después de todo. Ella se fue, ya la he perdido y no lo puedo cambiar.

Eso es todo ya, no hay nada más que hacer. Escucho un suave canto en la lejanía. Pero no importa, la música no penetra en mi corazón. Y es que me siento vacío ahora que la he perdido.

 Aún no puedo acostumbrarme a su ausencia. Todavía suelo buscar la magia de su mirada. Todavía suelo intentar sentir su tibia presencia, más ella ya no se encuentra aquí.

Todo es igual a cuando ella estaba conmigo. Lo único que cambió fuimos nosotros y que ella ya no está aquí.

No la quiero más, pero no puedo evitar pensar en cuánto la quise. Sólo quería compartir todo con ella; mis sentimientos, lo que me pasaba… Pero ya no podrá ser.

Será de otro ahora, como antes fue mía. Su voz dulce ya no sonará para mí, ya no sentiré la calidez de su cuerpo junto al mío. Nunca contemplaré de nuevo sus ojos infinitos.

Quiero pensar que no la quiero, pero tal vez sí la quiero. Y es que la amé por tanto tiempo, y hace tan poco tuve que empezar a olvidarla.

Fueron muchas las noches que la estreché entre mis brazos y me siento vacío ahora que no está conmigo.

Pero ya lo decidí; ésta será la última pena que me causa, y ésto… lo último que le escribo. 

***************************************************************************************

Días después del suicidio de Harry Potter, su ex-novia, Ginny Weasley, fue a revisar la casa y encontró un pergamino con algo escrito que la sorprendió mucho. Era un poema con una pequeña nota al final, cosas que aquí reproduzco:

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

_Escribir por ejemplo: La noche está estrellada,_

_y__ tiritan, azules, los astros a lo lejos._

_El viento de la noche gira en el cielo y canta._

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

_Yo la quise, y a veces ella también me quiso._

_En las noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos._

_La besé tantas veces bajo el cielo infinito._

_Ella me quiso, a veces yo también la quería._

_Como no haber amado sus grandes ojos fijos._

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

_Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido._

_Oír la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin ella._

_Y el verso cae al alma como al pasto el rocío._

_Qué importa que mi amor no pudiera guardarla._

_La noche está estrellada y ella no está conmigo._

_Eso es todo. A lo lejos alguien canta. A lo lejos._

_Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido._

_Como para acercarla mi mirada la busca._

_Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está conmigo._

_La misma noche que hace blanquear los mismos árboles._

_Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos._

_Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero cuánto la quise._

_Mi voz buscaba el viento para tocar su oído._

_De otro. Será de otro. Como antes de mis besos._

_Su voz, su cuerpo claro. Sus ojos infinitos._

_Ya no la quiero, es cierto, pero tal vez la quiero._

_Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido._

_Porque en noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos,_

_mi__ alma no se contenta con haberla perdido._

_Aunque este sea el último dolor que ella me causa,_

_y__ éstos los últimos versos que yo le escribo._

_Querida Ginny:_

_                        Si llegas a encontrar esto, quiero que sepas que todo lo que dice el poema es cierto. Te extraño, Gin. Eres todo en mi vida, y ahora que no me quieres, ya no vale la pena vivir._

_                                      Te amo, _

_                                                   Harry_

***************************************************************************************__

Lo peor, sin duda alguna, había sido que en realidad Ginny Weasley lo seguía amando. Se había ido producto a un malentendido causado por una carta de amor de Cho Chang que había encontrado en el bolsillo de un saco, en la que decía que la misma y Harry eran amantes, cosa que después fue admitida como falsa por Cho.

Relato esta terrible historia aquí, para que comprendan que si bien a veces hay que jugarse por el amor, no se debe hacer tan precipitadamente. Deseo con toda mi alma que esta tragedia nunca se repita,

                                      Starshine Crystal

***********************************************************************************************************************************

Sin exagerar, esto casi me hace llorar!!!!!!!!!!!Dejen reviews!!!!!!!


End file.
